morir de amor
by xXxhikaryxXx
Summary: el amor es un sentimiento maravilloso, capaz de hacerte sentir la persona mas feliz de este mundo, serias capas de seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo...pero si te hiciera sufrir?


**¡! MORIR DE AMOR ¡!**

"_Ya no soporto mas__…me duele mucho…no solo sus golpes y maltratos… sino que después todo…viene y me pide perdón y yo como idiota…...termino perdonándolo y eso…eso…es lo que mas me duele, que a pesar de todo…lo sigo amando…esto no puede seguir debo paras esto ya!"_

Hola!...soy Naruto Uzumaki, pelirrubio caracterizado entre mis amigos por ser…alegre, y jovial, pero todo esto cambio al conocerlo a…él…a…sasuke, claro al principio todo fue como dicen…color de rosa…era tan lindo conmigo, tierno y muy detallista. Ja! Luego de formalizar nuestra relación e irme a vivir con él todo cambio, si!... todo, absolutamente todo cambio me celaba a cada instante…cuando me veía conversando con mis amigos él venia y me jalaba para llevarme a la casa, furioso…muy furioso, donde luego de gritarme **"QUE HACIAS COQUETEANDO CON ELLOS, seguro que me engañas con uno de ellos verdad,….DIME QUIEN ES?...Quien es PARA MATARLO!"** lo único que hacia yo era llorar, quería decirle que lo amaba...Solo a él…pero el miedo no me dejaba y fue ahí cuando….comenzó a golpearme…era tanto el dolor que sentía que no lo podía soportar y termine desmayándome.

Al despertar me encontraba en mi habitación y a mi costado se hallaba él…durmiendo...pero al verlo me dio tanto miedo que no sabia que hacer, luego sasuke se levanto y me pidió diciéndome **"…te amo tanto, tanto que no soporto la idea de perderte….por favor Naru perdóname" **y yo lo perdone sin saber que esto se volvería a repetir casi todas las noches, sasuke llego hasta prohibirme salir de la casa…..ni siquiera podía mirar por la ventana, llamar por teléfono, todo esto…era desesperante, mis amigos llamaban insistentemente preguntando por mi...Pero solo podía decirles **"...lo siento…estoy enfermo.." **todo esto continuaba cada ves peor, pero yo siempre terminaba justificándolo diciéndome **" todo lo hace…por que me ama" **pero un día recibí una llamada….

**TT^TT^TT^TT^TT^TT^TT^T**** LLAMADA T^TT^TT^TT^TT^TT^TT^TT^TT**

Alo?-

Hola!...Naru soy yo…sakura!-

O…ola! Sakura-chan! – respondía nervioso pensando _"si sasuke se entera…"_

Estas bien? Te noto un poco nervioso—

Estoy bien…por que...no habría de estarlo?-

Ja! Verdad…tienes razón! Llamaba solo para saber como estabas?-

B…bien y tu?-

Más o menos, sabes que me separe de sai—decía un poco triste

En serio? Porque? Si se notaba que se querían!—decía sorprendido

Yo si lo quería…y todavía lo sigo haciendo pero…ya no soportaba esos celos enfermizos, era desesperante…..hasta se atrevió a levantarme la mano ¿puedes creerlo?—

En…enserio?—

Si, pero tu me conoces yo jamás dejaría que él me ponga un dedo encima…lo siento mucho por los dos, pero…..ya no lo soportaba mas….-

…..-

Bueno, basta de cosas tristes aunque no lo creas ahora me siento liberada, feliz…bueno naruto por lo visto estas muy bien, cuídate ya, cualquier cosa conoces mi casa, bye—

También cuídate, bye—colgó

**TT^TT^TT^TT^TT^TT^T**** FIN DE LALLAMADA T^TT^TT^TT^TT^TT^TT^TT^TT**

Después de la llamada de sakura-chan…y de meditarlo muy bien...me di cuenta que lo que vivía con sasuke no era normal…que debía pararlo de una ves y para siempre.

Oh! Si…claro que recuerdo muy bien ese momento, en el que sasuke intento golpearme de nuevo….no se a donde se me fue todo el miedo que tuve pero felizmente logre frenar su ataque!

**TT*TT*TT*TT*TT*****TT*TT*TT*TT Flash back T*TT*TT*TT*TT*TT*TT*TT*TT*TT**

Pero que demonios?—decía sorprendido

Escúchame...bien sasuke….ya estoy harto de tus gritos y tus golpes…"NUNCA MAS…ESCUCHAME NUNCA MAS…VAS A PONERME UN DEDO ENSIMA…me escuchaste" –-se podía ver mucha determinación en sus ojos

Si, claro…no me hagas reír…-con un aire de superioridad

Sasuke, esto no puede continuar así….-

Naru….yo—

Shuu….ya…no digas nada…esto…se acabo…sasuke—

Pero Naru yo…yo te amo-

No…sasuke, tu no me amas…como me puedes amar después de todo lo que me haces….como crees que me siento yo, sabiendo…que el hombre que amo…no confía en mi…que cada ves que estoy con alguien…no piensa en otra cosa…que no sea INFIDELIDAD…ves sasuke…esto….se acabo-

Para que, seguro para irte con otro, verdad…pues no lo voy a permitir….yo te amo naruto y se que tu también-

Tienes razón…sasuke-decía cabizbajo

…-sonreía satisfecho

Tienes…razón en que te sigo amando, pero…prefiero mil veces irme y morir de amor que quedarme aquí y agonizar en tus brazos-decía mientras cogía su chaqueta y salía de la casa

Maldición….DEMONIOS!-decía furioso desquitándose con lo primero que estuviera en su delante.

**TT*TT*TT*TT*TT*TT*TT*TT*TT Fin Flash back T*TT*TT*TT*TT*TT*TT*TT*TT*TT**

Luego de ese día, me fui a casa de sakura-chan al contarle todo ella me acogió y me ayudo mucho…también a olvidarme...de sasuke…aunque varias veces ha ido a buscarme yo no pienso volver con él…ya no lo amo como antes y se que podre algún día encontrar la felicidad en el amor.

Ahora….pues estoy saliendo con un antiguo amigo de la infancia...gaara...él es bien lindo y atento con migo…pero lo vivido con sasuke….a veces me hace desconfiar un poco de él…...pensando que luego cambiara y será como él…..sakura-chan siempre me dice **"oye…gaara es un buen tipo y se nota que te quiere de verdad…no permitas que lo vivido con sasuke no te deje ser feliz….Naru...te mereces ser feliz….y se que algún día lo serás…pero por ahora trata de serlo con gaara…date a ti y a él la oportunidad de ser felices!"**

Lo he pensado mucho y sakura-chan tiene razón, debo salir adelante y no dejarme vencer por recuerdos dolorosos…y se que con gaara lo voy a ser….me olvidare por completo de sasuke…de todos sus gritos y golpes…se que será muy difícil…pero no imposible….y cuando lo logre….seré la persona mas feliz del mundo.

Esta es mi historia se que le puede pasar a cualquiera pero esta en nuestra manos ponerle un alto, espero les haya agradado.

Atte.: Uzumaki Naruto


End file.
